


The Claiming Of Hannibal King

by CariadWinter



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade Trinity
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Asphyixiation, Non-Standard Genitalia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to fight it, but Drake knows what he wants and giving in feels oh so good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming Of Hannibal King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"Leave us," Drake ordered and Hannibal watched as Danica's eyes narrowed. She turned to profile and cut her eyes back towards the door where Drake stood with Zoe. He got the distinct feeling that Danica didn't like taking orders no matter who was giving them. She was afraid of Drake. That much was clear, but she didn't like following him.

"Now," Drake demanded. His booming tone left no room for argument.

Danica rose, shot one last look at Hannibal, and then turned to do as she'd been ordered. Asher and Jarko preceded her out of the room and Drake passed Zoe off to them. Hannibal tried to offer Zoe a reassuring look, but he had a sinking feeling that she was holding up better than he was right now. Zoe had always been strong just like her mother. He admired her; loved her even and he didn't know what he was going to do if they forced him to kill her.

The rational part of his mind reminded him that Abby was probably tracing his location already and the calvary would be there soon. What if they weren't though? What if Drake succeeded in killing everyone? Danica would turn him. He knew that to be fact just like he knew she'd spend the rest of eternity torturing him.

Hannibal was so lost in his thoughts that he startled when Drake's fingers brushed against the skin of his bare shoulder. They were alone, door sealed, and that large, powerful hand was caressing its way up to the side of his neck. Suddenly he felt way too under dressed.

"I could make it easier for you this time," Drake stated softly and Hannibal shivered against the feel of those fingers working their way up into his hair. It was hard for him sometimes to draw the line in the sand. Danica had been and still was as batshit insane as any bloodsucker he'd ever had the misfortune of meeting; more so probably. There had been some though... They'd shown him just how seductive the lifestyle could be. They'd shown him how seductive being pleasured by one of them could be.

"The only way this gets easier is if you unchain me so that I have a fighting chance when I try to kill you," he quipped, but he didn't feel any of the nonchalance he was attempting to portray.

Drake chuckled and the sound of it was this deep rumble that reverberated off the walls and tickled down the curve of Hannibal's spine. He shuddered when dry, warm lips brushed the shell of his ear.

"You can't kill me," Drake whispered and then his face was being pressed in to the side of Hannibal's neck. "But I think I'd like to watch you try. Would you like that? I might even reward you for the effort if you impress me."

No Hannibal most certainly would not like that. There was no doubt in his mind that Drake could kill him with a touch if he really wanted to and there was no way in hell he wanted any kind of reward from this sick fuck. And what was it about him and vampires anyway? Was he like catnip to them or something?

"I think I'll take my chances with the fantastically fucked three musketeers out there if it's all the same to you."

Drake chuckled again, but this time he moved around him until he was standing directly in front of him. The hand in Hannibal's hair had fallen away, down to his other shoulder and it was moving lower. Drake's fingers brushed over the bandage that covered the wound he had inflicted. Hannibal wanted to flinch away, but he was chained in place and couldn't move even if he tried.

"You have a strong scent," Drake stated as he traced his fingers along the edges of the bandage. "There's fight in you. You're angry with us; terrified that we might drag you back." Drake sank down into a squat so that he was eye level with him. "You're full of false bravado and biting wit, but when it comes right down to it... the reason why you're so afraid is because there's a part of you, deep down, that misses it."

Drake smiled and brushed his thumb across the bandaged wound. "You don't miss Danica or her little sycophant followers." His thumbnail caught on the edge of the bandage and Drake tugged, pulling the medical tape and gauze away. "You miss the pull of it though," he whispered and Hannibal shuddered again. Drake leaned in, sniffed along the line of Hannibal's neck, and then lowered his head so that he could lick a hot, wet stripe over Hannibal's now exposed wound. "I can smell that dirty, dark seed of desire all over you. Your heart is pounding and I'd bet all my immortal years that it wouldn't take much to have your cock sitting hard and fat and leaking between your legs." 

Drake's tongue made another swipe over the wound and Hannibal couldn't help himself. He shifted his weight back a little and shoved his knee up hard so that it caught the monster right in the solar plexus. He wanted the fucker off of him. He wasn't a toy and he sure as fuck wasn't going to let this sick bastard play with him. The move threw him off balance though and Hannibal toppled backwards and to the side a little. The chains jerked at his wrists, bruising them, and he grunted. Drake just chuckled again and brought one large hand up to rub at the spot where Hannibal’s knee had impacted.

“Such spirit,” Drake rasped; his voice a little lower and a little thicker than before.

He grabbed Hannibal’s ankles, preventing him from getting up, and Hannibal yelped as he was dragged forward. His legs were splayed open, permitting entrance to the cradle of his body, and Drake’s hands went from his ankles to his thighs, pinning them, before Hannibal even had a chance to blink. Hannibal grunted and jerked, desperate to get away, but helpless to move the beast pinning him. There was a hardness pressing up between his legs and it made his heart stutter in his chest. _No._

“One way or another, King, this is going to happen,” Drake stated and he squeezed at Hannibal’s thighs. “The question you have to ask yourself is this… Would you rather it be Danica or me?” Drake’s hands slid up, latched on to Hannibal’s waistband and he was yanked forward and up until their bodies were all but pressed together with his spread legs hooking over Drake’s hips. Panic was setting in now and Hannibal was finding it hard to breathe.

“Danica will tear you apart,” Drake hissed. “She’ll worm her way into your head and mindfuck you until you can’t remember to hate her for it. She’ll break you, King… like a child with a toy until it loses its fascination.”

Hannibal’s hands were pressed against Drake’s chest, fighting to push him away, but no matter how he struggled his body was held captive. It was unnerving. He didn’t like being this close; didn’t like sharing his space or the touch of his body with one of these things. Drake wasn’t just any vampire though. He was _the_ vampire. He was the start of it all and he was utterly terrifying in all of his twisted, mind-numbing glory. Hannibal wasn’t going to lie to himself. There was a draw there, an allure that snuck in beneath his skin and coiled its way around his gut. Sure Drake was the promise of levels of pain and suffering that he’d never even imagined before, but he was something else too. If vampires thousands upon thousands of years younger than Drake, babies really, had been able to titillate and torment Hannibal’s pleasure centers when he’d been at their beck and call… what could Drake do to him? 

“Mmm,” Drake hummed and Hannibal’s attention snapped back into the present. “You’re thinking about it. I can see the gears working.”

Drake released him, allowing Hannibal to slide down the front of the vampire’s body until his knees were resting on the floor. They were still pressed together though. Drake’s hands had moved, arms wrapping around him, and Hannibal had one hand pressed against his lower back while Drake’s other hand moved up so that it was fisted into the back of his hair. That mouth was hovering over his wound again.

“One bite and it’s all over,” Drake huffed and Hannibal squirmed against him. This was not happening to him. It was so fucking not happening to him and where the fucking fuck was Abby and Blade? What was taking them so long?

“No,” Hannibal grunted and shoved against Drake with his hands. The vampire didn’t budge. He didn’t even grunt or twitch or blink. He just tightened his hold on him, making his ribs ache from the force of the embrace.

“Me or Danica? Pleasure or torment?” Drake lifted his face from the wound and met Hannibal’s gaze. 

“Fuck you,” Hannibal snarled and tried to jerk out of the vampire’s grip only to be tugged back in tighter.

“We can fuck if you like,” Drake growled and yanked Hannibal’s head back so that his neck was bared. “I’ll fuck you right now, mark you until there’s no place left on you that doesn’t belong to me and when your blessed saviors show up, you’ll stink of my sweat and my seed.”

Terror, so potent that it was blinding, gripped Hannibal and he began to struggle wildly against the arms that held him. He needed out; needed to be free and away and _fuckfuckfuck_ what the hell was happening?

What he got was a firm twist of fingers in his hair as Drake rose to his feet. Hannibal tried to pull away, tried to pull back to the ends of his chains, but that hand in his hair wouldn’t release him. No that hand held him in place and made him watch as Drake reached with his free hand to yank open the front of his trousers and pull himself free. The vampire was hard and huge; his cock bigger than any Hannibal had ever seen before; and yes, he’d seen his share.

“ _Jesus Fuck_ ,” Hannibal hissed and tried to pull away. The panic was crashing over him in fully fledged waves now. “Please don’t. Just… oh fuck fuck please don’t do this. I’ll…” His mind went blank one moment as he desperately searched for a way out and then exploded with a sharp, startling wash of guilt. Could he betray his friends to save his own hide? Would Drake back off and promise not to violate him if he gave up Blade?

“You’ll what?” Drake inquired, his fingers twisting into Hannibal’s hair even more. “What will you promise me?”

Hannibal’s heart twisted in his chest and he clenched his fists at his sides. There was no way he could offer up his friends to be killed in his place. He was a lot of things, but a murdering coward wasn’t one of them. So instead, he lifted his chin defiantly and ground his teeth together.

Drake smiled down at him, fist around the base of his cock. “That’s what I thought,” he murmured and brushed the head of his prick along the line of Hannibal’s cheek. “Now here is what you’re going to do. You’re going to open that smart mouth of yours and you’re going to suck me until I tell you to stop. If you bite me, I’ll make sure that the only thing you feast on for the rest of your damned existence are sweet little girls just like your precious Zoe. Are we clear?”

Hannibal felt the blood drain from his face. Bile was churning in his stomach and pushing its way up his throat. He couldn’t live like that. “Please…” he begged, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

Drake hummed softly and pressed his cockhead to Hannibal’s lips. “Suck,” he commanded softly and then groaned when Hannibal opened his mouth and took him inside.

It was harsh and humiliating. Drake was thrusting into him, fucking his mouth like some cheap glory-hole, and Hannibal’s stomach was knotted up and sitting like a stone inside of him. The taste of the vampire was bittersweet. The throaty, eager grunts that were rumbling at the back of Drake’s throat kept ringing in Hannibal’s ears and god help him he didn’t think he’d ever stop hearing them. His jaw was shoved wide to accommodate the vampire’s size and tears were leaking from the corner’s of his eyes from the effort it took to both breathe and swallow when that thick cock would push itself down his throat.

His own hands had come up to claw at Drake’s hips in an attempt to… what Hannibal didn’t know. Maybe he was trying to keep himself anchored somehow or maybe he was trying to take the sting out of the jarring abuse his neck was being subjected to. Hell maybe it was his weak attempt at trying to inflict some sort of pain upon the vampire. His nails were digging into flesh after all and there was blood collecting beneath his nails. Drake just groaned in response and thrust harder and faster into his mouth.

Hannibal didn’t think it was possible, but he would swear that the vampire actually _grew_ in his mouth. He shuddered and gasped with every small blessing of air that he was allowed to suck into his burning lungs, but after a while the room around him began to float in and out of focus. Hannibal’s head was swimming and just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Drake’s cock pushed to the back of his throat and held there. Again, panic clawed at his insides. Hannibal’s eyes went wide and he tried to jerk his head away only to be stopped by the damned hand still in his hair. He was choking. His throat was contracting painfully around the vampire’s thick length and with every choked, panicked, gurgling whimper that he managed, Drake gasped and jerked his hips in against him.

Black spots began to swim in Hannibal’s vision as his whole body jerked in helpless suspension. Drake pulled away before the darkness claimed him though and Hannibal doubled forward, coughing and hacking and gasping for breath. Every part of him was shaking and weak. His throat was rough, his lips swollen from the abuse, and the taste clinging to his tongue made him dry heave. He wanted to curl up into a little ball and wish the rest of the world away. Drake didn’t let him though. Those large powerful hands moved against him, hauled him back up, and before Hannibal could fight it his pants and underwear were being shoved down over his hips.

“No,” he rasped, his throat aching from the abuse. “Please god…”

“Don’t fight me,” came Drake’s harsh voice, thick with arousal in his ear. “If you fight me it’ll just hurt more.”

Hannibal shoved his hands back, pushing at the vampire weakly, but all to soon he found himself bent in half; his forehead pushing at the cold, unforgiving floor. His hips were yanked up and Hannibal shifted against the hands and fingers parting his cheeks and probing at his entrance.

“No,” he begged again and in a weak attempt to get away, Hannibal scuttled forward to the ends of his chains. He continued to claw though, raking his nails against the cement floor. 

Drake’s hands pulled him back again and Hannibal whimpered as one strong arm looped around his waist and tugged him upright and back against the vampire’s chest. “Shhh,” Drake soothed in his ear.

Hannibal shuddered and shook his head. “Please don’t do this. I can’t… there’s no way I can take you.” The fact that he knew he was about to be raped was one thing and it shredded something inside of him and left him cowering like a child in the corner of his mind. Knowing that he was going to be raped with a cock that just _could not_ fit inside of him though… that left him on the cusp of screaming hysterics.

“Please please…”

“Shhh,” Drake soothed again and one of the vampire’s hands dropped down to rub slow, soft circles into Hannibal’s belly. “Just say yes and I can make this so much easier on the both of us. There won’t be anymore pain, no more torture. The things that I can do to you… the pleasure I can make you feel… you’ll never want for anything. Just say yes. Let me have you. Surrender to me and I can show you things you’ve never even dreamed of.”

Hannibal whimpered and shivered as Drake’s hand shifted lower to wrap around his flaccid cock. Those long, thick fingers began to stroke him slowly and he tried to jerk away again, but Drake’s other arm was locked over his chest, holding him in place. 

“Why me?” he managed to choke out. No matter which way he shifted, he was either shoving into the hand working him or pushing back on the impossibly large cock pushing in between his thighs.

“Because I’ve never scented anyone like you,” Drake told him as he twisted his hand over Hannibal’s swelling cockhead. “It was subtle when I first grabbed you in Vance’s office and I knew then that I wanted to taste you. It’s why I didn’t kill you. I needed to be able to take my time with you… feast off of you and make you last.”

Hannibal whimpered again and cursed his traitorous body. The friction was too much and his cock was swelling. He was already half hard and his heart was pounding out a steady staccato in his ears. _This isn’t happening_ , he tried to tell himself. He wanted to wish himself away… will the monster back into the closet of folklore and legend.

“When I took you though…” Drake growled and buried his face in against Hannibal’s throat once more. “The scent of your blood was so strong that I had to stop myself from tasting you right there on that table. I knew if I tasted you I’d fuck you though and that… well, we didn’t have time for that did we? It wouldn’t have done me any good to have my cock stuffed up your ass when Blade came waltzing through the door with your precious little Abigail in tow. Though…”

Drake nipped at the skin just beneath Hannibal’s ear and his hand gave a vicious twist around his cock. Hannibal gasped and his hips jerked helplessly, wantonly. “I would have liked to see their faces. I think you would have been quite the sight… writhing on my cock. Stuffing yourself full of me and whimpering like a bitch in heat.”

Hannibal growled, the growing haze fading from his vision as his indignant anger reasserted itself. “Fuck you!” he snarled. “It’d never happen! You hear me you sick fuck? I’d rather die than be your pathetic, simpering pet! I won’t go back to that life! I won’t!”

Drake chuckled and gave Hannibal’s wilting cock a squeeze. The anger flooding through him was enough to curb the effects of the vampire’s touches and allowed him to take control of himself again. All he had to do now was keep it.

“And if I didn’t give you a choice?” Drake asked. The distinct, unmistakable sensation of teeth scrapping across his flesh had Hannibal tensing up and his heart seized. “Fight me all you want, King, but in the end you’ll submit. You’ll buckle once the pleasure hits you just like you did before. It’s what you want, deep down, in the dark. You need it. Crave it.”

“No,” Hannibal breathed out. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “Not this time.”

Lips curled against Hannibal’s neck, a hot, wet tongue licked out to taste him, and then the whole world went black for a moment. When his eyes fluttered open, it was to the feel of Drake’s mouth latched onto the wound he’d inflicted in Vance’s office. The vampire had bent him backwards, twisted him around, and was cradling him as he fed. Fire spilled out from the bite and licked out through Hannibal’s veins, branding him from the inside out. He gasped and arched against the arms that held him.

“Please,” he begged, only this time he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. Everything was tilting sideways and blurring at the edges. He was hard again; so very painfully hard and his cock was dripping with need. Hannibal could feel Drake’s hand working between his legs. There were slick fingers inside of him, stretching him open. They twisted and punched, scissored and scraped, and his body opened in greedy expectation of what was to come.

He shuddered at the thought of that huge cock forcing its way inside of him. He would tear around it, Hannibal knew that, but all he could feel at the moment was pleasure and it wasn’t allowing him the luxury of freaking out. All he knew was that he wanted… no… he _needed_ to be filled. The idea of it, that primal desire, it sat wrong in his throat, tasted sour, but his lips parted and he mewled and begged in spite of himself.

Drake rewarded him and finally lifted Hannibal up and bent him forward. The vampire’s fingers left him and were replaced a second later with the press of Drake’s cock against his contracting hole. The first push inside of him had Hannibal’s mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Tears leapt into his vision, blurring the room, but the pain seemed minor to the burning bliss still pulsing through him. His mind was fuzzy with it; caught up in a dizzying red haze of lust and hunger and need.

“Please,” Hannibal gasped out. “Pleasepleaseplease…” 

“Say it,” Drake growled and pushed his cock in deeper.

Hannibal mewled and writhed as his body split upon that driving, penetrating force. “Yes!” he shouted, but he didn’t know why. “Yes! Yes! Please!”

Drake’s fingers pet down Hannibal’s spine, long nails scratching gently at tender, fragile human flesh. “Danica or me?” he hissed and worked his cock in a little bit more.

“ _Fuugh_ ,” Hannibal groaned and began to shake. He couldn’t take anymore. It was hurting now. The pain was beating back the numbing red haze and once again the world was slapping him across the face in stunning clarity. “You! God please fuck! You!”

Hannibal’s stomach lifted and bottomed out as he was hefted upwards. Drake’s arms hooked under his knees as he shifted them both around, until Hannibal was hovering there, suspended halfway down on his cock. 

“Say it,” Drake whispered; his lips brushing against the soft shell of Hannibal’s ear. 

“Pleasure,” Hannibal rasped and cried out in delicious torture as he was yanked down and impaled on that too thick, too long, inhumanly large cock. He screamed and screamed and screamed until his voice came out as nothing more than a hoarse, ragged, weak cry. Hannibal was shaking and sobbing and begging, though for what he didn’t know. He just knew he was too full and his insides were _on fire_.

“That’s my good boy,” Drake murmured, then pulled his hips back slowly only to snap them forward again. He fucked into him, pulled Hannibal down on top of him as he thrust his hips upward, and all Hannibal could do was take it and babble incoherently as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“So full,” Hannibal finally managed and shook his head. “Hurts.”

One of Drake’s hands found Hannibal’s wilted cock and began to stroke him again. The slick friction of the organ pumping into him, assaulting his prostate with every thrust, and the tight fist working him brought back that pleasant, blissful haze that had swept everything else away. He was shifted again, placed back on his knees and Hannibal didn’t fight it. He gladly melted down into the cool embrace of the cement as his body was used and claimed and marked as another man’s property. A vampire’s property. He was gone again and this time, Hannibal was positive that Abby wouldn’t be able to save him. This time, he was almost certain that he didn’t want to be saved. Not really.

The world had slipped away again and Hannibal was thankful for it. He didn’t completely black out. Drake hadn’t allowed that. The time that passed was a blur for him though. Hannibal remembered touches and the sting of teeth sinking into flesh. He remembered Drake growing behind him, shifting until inhuman, clawed hands and red skin were caressing and twisting his orgasm out of him. The cock inside of him had grown larger still. It had ridges and a maddeningly torturous _spine_ along the underside that scraped back and forth over and over and over his prostate again and again. Hannibal remembered more screaming and the hot, scorching wash of fluid as his insides had been filled to the point of bursting. Afterwards had come another release and then a probing tongue licking at his thighs and backside. Drake had cleaned him and dressed him, then reapplied a fresh bandage to hide the bite marks and the wound.

“You’re mine now.”

The words were whispered in his ear and Hannibal whimpered as he curled in on himself; delirious, sated, and wracked with guilt. His ass was aching and he felt sick, but there was something different now. The hunger was back. His stomach ached with it and Hannibal licked his lips.

“No matter what happens after tonight…” Drake’s breath puffed out hot against his ear. “Wherever you go, no matter how far… I’ll always be able to find you. You’re mine, Hannibal King, and no one else will ever touch you again.”

“No,” Hannibal whispered, but he knew it was true. He wanted it to be true. If this weapon didn’t work, if Drake didn’t die with the rest of them, Hannibal would go to him whenever he called. His body ached with the need for it even now.

This time he was well and truly damned and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
